A Change in the Weather
by ChildOfWarAndPeace
Summary: Long ago, there were two girls that managed to catch the eyes of none other than two of the Mikaelson brothers. Come 2012, they've long since managed to evade these brothers that they had once loved more than life itself, but then they came to Mystic Falls and everything... Well... You'll have to read to find out what happens after that. Kol/OC Elijah/OC
1. Running Away

**Disclaimer: I only own Veronica and Biancella**

* * *

><p>Veronica was quiet as a mouse as she quietly tapped out a knock on the door before her. "Katerina?" She whispered.<p>

The door opened slowly and the brown-eyed human peeked out at her, suspicion and a hint of fear in those brown eyes as she examined the vampire before her.

"They think we've gone to bed." Veronica informed the human, her voice as low as before. Katerina nodded and allowed her inside.

"Where is Biancella?" She questioned.

"She is coming. Kol is a bit more difficult to get away from than Elijah. Now get out of that dress. You're going to wear mine, and I'm going to wear yours." Veronica explained. Katerina complied and reached behind herself to work with the ties on her dress, as Veronica did the same.

"Oooh, don't mind me." A lower voice came from the door and the two twisted around in fear, only to sigh in relief when they saw that it was Biancella, attempting to and succeeding in impersonating a man. She wore a cap and clothing that Veronica had stolen whilst on an outing with Elijah a few days previous.

"Shut the damned door, Biancella." Veronica hissed and her older friend smirked, before doing as told, stepping inside the bedroom and quietly closing the door behind herself.

"Tsk, tsk," Biancella shook her head, the smirk never falling, as she neared her friend to help her in undoing the ties on her dress. "Such filthy language, Veronica. What would Elijah say?"

A deep growl rumbled through the blonde's chest as the words left Biancella's mouth. Katerina looked up, eyes wide. She'd never actually seen Veronica angry before - she was normally quite calm and collected. Biancella was a different story. She was known to be as merciless as her own lover, Kol, and sad to say, Katerina had been in the wrong place at the wrong time _multiple times, _during which she saw the monstrous duo at what could quite possibly be considered their worst.

"I no longer _care _for what Elijah has to say on _anything_." Veronica spat. Her dress fell to the floor and she was left in her undergarments. "Katerina, hurry. Our window of opportunity is slowly growing smaller."

The human nodded and began hurrying her movements, getting the dress off and trading with Veronica.

"Hurry!" Biancella snapped as the two began putting the dresses back on. Veronica had her own on first, and Biancella tied the dress with inhuman speed, before moving over to Katerina and doing the same. "Veronica, take one of Katerina's hats." Biancella yanked open the wardrobe full of clothing that the two of them, as well as Rebekah, had supplied for the human, and grabbed a random hat, tossing it to her friend.

Veronica caught the accessory with ease, placing it atop her curled hair and checking herself in Katerina's mirror. "I think we're set, ladies- Oh, I mean lady and _sir_." She smirked at Biancella, who simply tipped her own hat in response, wearing a smirk identical to her friend's.

- _A Change in the Weather -_

Kol smirked to himself as he neared the room where his lover slept. He planned to wake her up and take her out on the town, deciding that it'd been much too long since said town had suffered a massacre. Elijah had been, more or less, breathing down his neck to reign in his insatiable hunger, as well as his lover's, and he had grown quite tired of it.

"Ella, my sweet," He murmured as he opened the door and closed it behind him. Her form was buried beneath the blankets and sheets that covered the bed. "Darling, wake up. We're going to go out." He reached to touch her sleeping form and closed his hand around what looked to be her waist, only for it to squish beneath his fingers as if it were nothing but a pile of feathers.

Kol tore the blanket away, his smirk morphing into an infuriated scowl. His Ella was not underneath the blankets. No, rather than his Ella, there were pillows moulded into the shape of a body. He looked around the room, checking inside the wardrobe and the washroom. She was playing a trick on him. She was simply hiding, giggling quietly to herself as he searched the room like a madman for her.

No... This wasn't a trick.

She was missing.

_Someone had taken his Ella_.

The Original flashed out of the room in the blink of an eye and found himself outside of the room that Veronica and Elijah shared, said brother of his nearing the room just as he arrived.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Kol? I was under the impression you were retiring for the night."

"Someone's taken _my _Ella." The younger of the two managed through gritted teeth. He was infuriated. His Ella was missing.

Elijah's expression morphed from confusion to worry. If Biancella had been taken, Veronica would be brokenhearted. Although the two had gotten off to a bit of a rough start, they had become fast friends, forming a bit of a trio with Rebekah, and offering Katerina - the doppelganger, necessary to break Niklaus's curse - company when no one else would. He couldn't bear to see his beloved Veronica in such a broken state, and prepared himself as he reached for the door.

"What are you doing?!" Kol snapped and Elijah scowled at him. "If Biancella has truly been taken, Veronica will be destroyed. I was-" Elijah cut himself off. Not once in a century had Veronica gone to sleep without him by her side. _Not once_. So why was it that he didn't hear the humming he always heard when he arrived at their shared quarters every night?

The door was practically torn off of it's hinges as he opened it and saw that the room was empty. Kol frowned as he noticed that, unlike his own bed, where one would find the pillows shaped into a figure, Elijah's bed was made as if no one had been near it since that morning.

Elijah hurried into the room, checking every possible crevice for Veronica. She was missing as well.

"_KOL!_"

Elijah did not abandon his search upon hearing Niklaus's enraged shout. Kol, however, did turn away to see his cursed brother making his way down the corridor. "Klaus," Kol began, his tone matching his brother's. "I don't-"

"Your _lover's _stench is all over Katerina's room," Niklaus spat. "From which the latter is _missing from_. Knowing her history, I have reason to believe that Biancella-" He cut himself off when he looked into Elijah's room to see his brother in a state of distress, and no Veronica anywhere. Elijah's gaze shot from the empty bed to his brother.

"Katerina is missing as well?"

Klaus nodded slowly, his eyes flicking around the room as he looked for his brother's lover.

"I don't think Biancella was _taken_, Kol." Elijah deduced, looking at his younger brother. "I believe that she has run away, alongside Veronica and Katerina."

Kol's eyes narrowed at the statement and he shook his head. "My Ella would not-"

"Your Ella _would_," Niklaus growled. "And she would take Elijah's lover and _my doppelganger _with her!"

"They can't have gotten far. It was not long ago that they left us." Elijah stated, making his way out of the bedroom and down the hall. He paused, glancing back at his brothers for a moment.

"We should have no trouble finding them."

- _A Change in the Weather -_

"Hurry!" Biancella hissed as they ran through the woods. She and Veronica were forced to run at a more human pace due to Katerina being with them, but thankfully the human managed to run quite fast considering the heavy dress she wore.

They knew they were being followed. Trevor had informed them of this not long after they'd escaped, having heard Klaus and Kol's enraged shouts and Elijah's final statement before they'd gone.

There was a thump and a gasp and the two vampires shared a look. Katerina had tripped and fallen. Turning around, they were unable to spot her anywhere in the woods.

"Follow her sce-" Veronica's mouth snapped shut when she heard the disembodied voice of her now ex-lover echo through the woods.

"_Veronica! Katerina! I know you're near."_

Biancella went to usher Veronica on in their search for the fallen Katerina, but stopped cold when another voice echoed out to them.

"_Ella, darling! You can't hide for long!" _

"_It's pointless to run_." Came Elijah's voice once again. He was speaking to Katerina. "_Klaus will find you wherever you are_. _And Veronica, _I _will find _you._"_

"_And I you, my dear Ella_." Whilst Elijah's tone had been serious, Kol's was almost lighthearted. As if this were all a game to him.

'_An extremely deadly game.'_ Biancella thought, swallowing uneasily. She glanced at Veronica, who nodded slowly, and the two hurried toward the scent of Katerina's blood, finding her pinned to a tree by Trevor.

"We don't have time for this!" Veronica snapped, anger pulsing through her again. The two broke apart and Trevor bowed his head in apology, before looking up. "You'll find Rose's cottage not far from here." He promised. "You'll be safe there."

The two vampires nodded. "Katerina, hurry." Biancella instructed. The human nodded, panting and gazing wearily around at her surroundings, before she began running again, the two running after her.

Daylight began to shine as the three ran and the two vampires were thankful they'd hung onto the rings that Elijah and Kol had had procured for them upon their becoming vampires.

"_Katerina!" _Klaus's voice joined the mix. He was angry.

_"Veronica!" _Worry.

_"Ella, my sweet!" _Amusement.

"Katerina!" Veronica blurred over to the human. "Biancella and I are going to lead them astray. We will meet with you at the cottage - understand? Keep moving."

Katerina nodded and continued to run east, whilst Biancella and Veronica began running toward the southeast, Biancella even shouting out "HURRY, VERONICA!" for an effect.

That, of course, earned her a slap upside the head from her friend. "You idiot! We're meant to lead them astray with our scents, not our voices!"

"And now we're doing so with both, ultimately distracting them from Katerina! Now _run!_"

The two continued hurry away, until they finally banked back to the east, knowing they'd led their ex-lovers astray long enough.

The cottage was in view and Biancella reached it first, knocking rapidly. The door opened and an elderly woman appeared.

"You'll invite us in." Biancella compelled her before a word could be said and the woman simply nodded. "Come in, both of you."

Veronica and Biancella entered. "Rose-Marie!" Veronica called as the woman shut the door. "We know you're here! Where is Katerina?"

Rose-Marie appeared, her eyes wide when she realized who they were. "What are you doing here?!"

"What does it look like?" Biancella quirked an eyebrow. "We're running away, taking Katerina with us. She doesn't deserve the fate Klaus has planned for her."

"You can't run away!" Rose-Marie snapped. "You'll only get yourselves killed, as well as I!"

"Where is Katerina?" Veronica posed the question again, ignoring what Rose-Marie said. The vampire's eyes narrowed as she wordlessly pointed toward a back room.

"Thank you. We'll be staying here until Trevor informs us that it is safe to run once more." Biancella stated, making her way past Rose-Marie and toward the room Katerina would be in. Just as she opened the door and saw Katerina resting on a bed, looking fearful and angered, there was a loud crack from behind her. Biancella spun around in time to see Veronica fall to the floor, her neck snapped, and Rose-Marie reached for her.

Before she could react, Rose-Marie repeated the action she'd performed on Veronica, and Biancella fell to the floor as her world was enveloped in darkness.

Finally, the two awoke and it was in time to see Katerina jumping from a chair and kicking it out of the way, but instead of hitting the floor like the chair had, she hung from the ceiling by a rope.

Biancella choked on air. Katerina had hanged herself.

Rose-Marie and Trevor appeared in the doorway, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"You couldn't have just let us go?!" Veronica shouted, rounding on Rose-Marie.

"You shouldn't have come here in the first place!" Rose-Marie returned.

"Enough!" Biancella's enraged voice broke the impending fight apart and all three turned to her, eyes widened in fear. "What happened after you snapped our necks?" She growled, scowling at Rose-Marie as she awaited an answer.

"She attempted to kill herself once before." She answered. "I gave her my blood to heal. Trevor arrived moments after, and you awoke as she hanged herself."

"She's going to be in transition when she awakes." Veronica whispered.

"Then we'll give her human blood and she'll be able to run as fast as us." Biancella resolved, using the chair Katerina had kicked over to reach up and bring Katerina's body down from the noose she had formed.

"_No!_" Rose-Marie tried again. "You'll have signed our death sentence!"

"Whether she is dead or a vampire, Klaus will still see you at fault for this, Rose-Marie! There is nothing that can be done, now!" Veronica argued back and once again Biancella was forced to silence their argument with an angered shout. "I said _enough!_" She placed Katerina's motionless form on the bed and turned to face the three in the room with her. "Your lovely friend will supply the blood for Katerina," Biancella motioned toward the next room, where the elderly woman would've been found. "And then the three of us will be on our way. Do you understand?"

Rose-Marie left the room instead of replying. Trevor remained silent as he stared at Katerina's motionless body. It wasn't long before a gasp came from her and she began coughing. Veronica and Biancella spun around to look at her as Trevor had been, but neither of them were the first to speak.

"What did you do, Katerina?" Trevor's voice was low. "I would've helped you live."

Katerina stood, holding her head. "You would've helped me run. That was never going to be enough."

Her two fellow runaways remained silent, Veronica watching the exchange with a hint of anger at the fact that Trevor was hindering their attempt to leave, and Biancella watching the exchange with a hint of amusement. Katerina had _planned this. _She had to give the girl credit.

"It was enough for me." Trevor responded as the two crossed the room, Katerina nearing the elderly woman near the fireplace, and Trevor standing where she once stood. Veronica and Biancella both took a step closer to Katerina.

"Oh, do you not see, Trevor?" Rose-Marie reentered the room. "She used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this."

"And for that, I'm sorry." Katerina apologized.

Rose-Marie's expression changed. "As am I... For this." She rushed forward, a stake raised to kill Katerina, but Katerina anticpated the move and shoved the elderly woman in front of her, the stake reaching the woman's neck rather than Katerina. Rose-Marie removed the stake as a look of horror appeared on her face. Katerina immediately fed on the woman before looking up at Rose-Marie and Trevor.

"Please understand," She began, but Rose-Marie spoke before she could finish.

"You have just signed our death sentence."

"Better you die than I." Katerina answered, before throwing the woman at the two of them and speeding out.

Rose-Marie pushed the now-dead woman aside and looked at Veronica and Biancella. "We've lost the doppelganger. But you two... Perhaps we'll be pardoned if we return you to Elijah and Kol."

Biancella let out a short, heartless laugh. "Good luck with that, Rose-Marie."

The two runaways were older than both Rose-Marie and Trevor and had no issue in snapping their necks before running out after Katerina. They caught up with the brunette vampire easily and Biancella pinned her to a tree. "And where do you think you're going, Katerina?"

Legitimate fear crossed Katerina's expression as Biancella pinned her there. She had seen what Biancella could do and she knew what Biancella had _been _doing for the past three centuries. She was no match for the older vampire and she knew it.

"You're not going anywhere without us." Veronica tsk-ed as she approached.

"You'll die if you do." Biancella smirked. "You don't even know where you are. I wouldn't put your faith in getting away alone."

Veronica glanced around. It'd been well over a day since they'd run off. Morning neared once again as they stood there. She and Biancella had led them all off the day before. There was no way anyone looking for them was nearby.

"Where shall we go, then?" Biancella proposed, looking over at Veronica. "Shall we pay a visit to my home? Or shall we visit yours? Or even Katerina's?"

Veronica opened her mouth to answer, but was never able to utter a word.

"_Ella, dear, is that your voice I hear? I'm growing weary of this little game you're trying to play, darling._"

Biancella's breath caught in her throat and Veronica's eyes widened in disbelief.

_They were still searching_.

"Up!" Veronica hissed, being the first to move. She motioned toward the tree that Biancella had Katerina pinned against, before climbing up the tree herself. She could hear Katerina and Biancella following behind her. The three took different positions in the tree and held their breath as they could hear their hunters grow nearer.

Veronica had the best vantage point and she was all but a statue as she spotted Elijah making his way toward the area they were in. He was flanked by two vampires loyal to the Mikaelsons, and not too terribly far to his right was Kol - to his left was Klaus.

The three practically refused to breathe as the men drew closer. "Veronica, your actions are futile. Where are you hiding?" Elijah questioned, a frown marring his handsome features as he looked around.

She looked down from her high point to where Biancella sat a few branches below. Biancella sensed her friend's eyes on her and looked up. "_What?_" She mouthed.

"_I'm going to lead them off_." Veronica mouthed back. Biancella's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly. "_No!_"

"_Keep Katerina safe. I'll meet with you later."_

Before anything else could be done, Veronica leapt silently from the tree they were in to another.

"Did you hear that, brother?" Klaus spoke and Veronica froze in her spot upon the branch in the new tree, just as Katerina and Biancella did in theirs. "I thought I heard movement in that direction." He pointed toward the tree that Veronica was now in and Biancella's eyes widened even more as her gaze shot to the same tree.

And suddenly, Veronica was no longer in the tree. She was at the base of it, standing upon one of it's large roots as she looked at the five vampires that stood not far from her. Elijah felt relief flood through him upon seeing her there. Kol couldn't help the smirk that reached his lips. If Veronica was giving herself up, his Ella wasn't far behind.

"Veronica." Elijah greeted, his voice conveying the relief he felt upon seeing his lover where she stood. "Come." He motioned for her to return to him, but she did not move.

"Veronica," Kol cut in. "Whilst you're on your way over here, could you, perhaps, snatch my Ella out of wherever she may be hiding? Or at least point it out to me so I may find her myself?"

Klaus went to make some statement about Katerina, but was silenced by Veronica's six simple words.

"Rot in hell. All of you." With those words, she spun on her heel and flashed away. "_Biancella! Katerina! I'm coming!" _She called as if they'd gone ahead of her. She knew that Elijah, Klaus and Kol weren't stupid. They might not believe that they'd gone ahead of her. She could only pray, however, that her call was convincing enough. Elijah's voice echoed behind her. "_Veronica!"_

Biancella and Katerina watched as Klaus, Elijah and the two unnamed vampires hurried after them. They would've leapt down from the tree already had Kol not remained. His smirk that had appeared when speaking to Veronica had yet to fall as he looked around the area he was in.

"Ella, my love, I've been with you for 300 years. You can attempt to disguise your scent with that of some unknown man's, you can run and you can hide. You'll never get away, though, darling. _Never_." It wasn't just a statement. It was a promise and Katerina looked up at Biancella who was frozen in her place. Slowly, she looked down at the newly turned vampire and mouthed one simple word. "_Run_."

Katerina didn't need telling twice. She leapt from the tree when Kol wasn't looking and sped away. Biancella silently hoped he'd see the brunette hair and run after her, but Kol simply chuckled. "I knew the two of you hadn't run ahead. Darling, are you in the same tree that Katerina was in?" He looked up at the tree that Biancella stood in, his smirk never fading.

"Come down, Ella, darling. This little game has come to an end. Let's return home, shall we?"

Biancella didn't know what came over her. She just knew that the words were pouring from her mouth and there was no stopping them.

"I'm not your Ella and that is not my home. You _took me _from my home, and because of you I'll never see that home again. You're both right and wrong, Kol. Where you're right? The game _has _come to an end. Where you're wrong?" Biancella jumped down to the ground then and looked him straight in the eye from across the small clearing. "I'll _always _get away."

A deep growl rumbled through Kol's chest at her words and he made to grab her, but she was already running off. He went straight after her, the chase continuing. For how long? They did not pay attention. Biancella only ran away, and Kol only ran after her.

Ahead, Biancella could see the familiar heads of brunette and blonde hair. Veronica and Katerina had reunited and were _waiting for her_.

She felt numerous conflicting emotions, but two managed to remain more prominent than any others. Relief - She'd found them. She was no longer alone. Anger - They'd waited for her. What kind of idiots would do that?

Neither of the two noticed Biancella's rapid approaching until she'd grabbed them both by their collars and dragged them into a tree, placing a finger over each of their lips to silence them.

They looked below, knowing that Kol was coming. By some miracle - some wonderous act of God that Biancella would forever be thankful for - he ran straight past and continued on until he was out of sight.

That was when Biancella felt the fear lift off of her shoulders. She was free. She knew it. They could get away. She had no doubts.

She grinned down at her companions. "We've done it, ladies. We've gotten away. We're free."

Katerina smirked and Veronica smiled. "Words I never thought I'd hear." Veronica stated. "Where shall we go then, Biancella?"

Biancella shook her head. "That is no longer my name, Veronica."

"Then what is it?" Veronica raised an eyebrow, and Katerina matched her expression, as interested as she was.

"My birth name is Biancella Emilia Tatiana Amoretti and that is what I have been referred to as, for over 300 years. No more. I am no longer the person I was when I was give this name. I am a new person, and so I need a new name. My original initials spell Beta, and so Beta will be my new name."

"Well, Beta," Veronica looked up at her. "You lead and I will follow you, always. To the ends of the earth and farther, my friend."

"As will I." Katherine promised.

The three exchanged looks of understanding, before they leapt down from the tree. Beta removed the cap she'd worn and let her hair flow free. She smiled as it blew in the wind.

"Freedom." She whispered.

Beta looked up at the sky through the trees, the sun rising as a new day dawned and her smile never faded.

"At last."

* * *

><p><strong>Aloha! So I had one TVD fic up, but I had no idea where I was going with it, and so it was deleted. This one, however, I have good ideas for and I'm going to see how this goes. Hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**Review? xxx.**


	2. 520 Years Later

**Disclaimer: Trust me when I say that if I owned TVD, Kol would be giving me a massage whilst Elijah helped me with my AP Language and Composition homework. As it happens, they are not. TO CLARIFY: I DO NOT OWN TVD.**

* * *

><p>Beta smirked as she stepped through the threshold of the house that she'd just signed the deed for.<p>

With her name on the deed, there was no need for her to be invited in. Or Veronica for that matter. Or any vampire.

Not that that was an issue. To Beta's knowledge, there were no vampires for miles. She and Veronica had chosen a small, off-the-grid town. One she knew they could reside in for quite some time. It was a town by the name of Mystic Falls, with a population under 2,000.

From what they'd seen of the townsfolk so far, they were lovely and there were no vampires to be seen in any direction. They were going to blend in beautifully and have no struggles when it would come to fitting in.

The house was empty, but the moving truck out front held all of the furniture they'd managed to keep through their travels. When they'd discovered the small, peaceful little town, they'd decided they were going to make a permanent residence there until further notice, and that meant getting all of their furniture from the storage unit in New York and bringing it down to Virginia. A hassle? Yes. Worth it? Also yes.

Veronica leaned in the doorway behind her best friend as she gazed around the foyer of their new home. "Ready to start unpacking?"

Beta looked back at her and grinned. "Am I ever."

The task didn't take nearly as long as it would for most, and in almost no time at all, all furniture and boxes were in their respective correct rooms. Their supply of blood bags was already set up in a refridgerator in their basement, and whilst Veronica set up the living room, Beta worked on the office. She'd always found technology to be simpler than most people did, and she quite enjoyed learning about the different ways it worked.

"Don't electrocute yourself, Beta." Veronica teased as she positioned the coffee table in front of the couch.

Beta slid out from under the desk and poked her head through the large archway and into the other room, smirking at Veronica. "Shut up, V. I fucked up once and you will never let me forget it."

"_Never_." The blonde grinned. She moved over to the box that held more of the decorative things to put up in the room and began pulling out some of the different paintings they'd collected over the years, and beginning to place them up on the walls.

Half an hour later, Beta slid out from underneath the desk again and peeked into the living room again. Veronica was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, a glass of blood in hand and a smirk on her lips. "Hello, Beta. I see you're still working on those wires."

Beta rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a kitchen to organize? And where're the zipties?"

"The satanic objects you speak of are in the box by the window over there." Veronica pointed to the large window that gave a spectacular view of their front yard and Beta nodded in thanks, before flashing over and snatching the bag of zipties out of the box. Another blur and Beta was back in the office, fixing all of the wires with the zipties so that they weren't a mess.

"I suppose I'll do the kitchen now. In case you haven't noticed, Beta, I have yet to set up your record player and such as I know you're quite particular about that thing and don't appreciate it when I touch your records." Veronica informed her, passing through the office on her way to the kitchen. Beta stuck her hand out from under the desk for a moment, giving her best friend a thumbs up, before she drew her hand back in once more and resumed fixing the wires under the desk.

"_Finally_." She was finished. With a sigh of relief, Beta came out from underneath the desk, and pressed the power button on the computer, the system coming to life. She grinned as the "Welcome" screen came on. "I've successfully finished our office!"

Veronica set down the box of silverware she was currently putting away and strolled into the office, a grin settling on her face as she looked around. Their large collection of books was settled away on shelves, artwork littered the walls and the desk looked almost brand new as the computer came to life. The liquor cabinet that held some of the expensive alcohol the two had collected over time sat in the corner, locked. Veronica knew that the key currently hung around Beta's neck and if she wasn't so fascinated by her friend's handiwork with the room, she probably would've rolled her eyes. "Nice work, Beta." Veronica laughed, holding out her hand for a high-five. Beta's victorious smile didn't fade as she returned the motion. "Now get in there and fix up your record player."

Beta groaned dramatically. "What? You get a break inbetween jobs and I don't?" She whined. Veronica smirked. "Yep." With that last word, the blonde stepped back into the kitchen, returning to her task of putting the silverware in the drawer it would belong in, and then putting the dishes and glasses in their respective cabinets.

She glanced at the fridge for a moment. It was empty, aside from three cases of beer that Beta had insisted upon buying on the way to Mystic Falls, and a few bags of blood to be kept upstairs so that they wouldn't have to constantly go up and down to retreieve more. With a nod to herself, Veronica decided that she _would _go grocery shopping later on.

Vampires didn't, really, need human food. They could survive on a diet of blood alone and be fine. But there were some, like herself and Beta, who really did like the different foods they could discover and taste. And, also, it would be good for show, if anything, in case the two ended up, somehow, making friends with the humans that inhabited the town.

The goal was to be normal. After half a millenium of running, the two had reason to believe that they were finally safe. They'd settled themselves down in a small town in Virginia, no fellow supernatural creatures for miles and miles.

Some might've thought that buying a large house and furnishing it and making it look both normal and, well, beautiful, in every possible way _might _be overdoing it.

Beta and Veronica thought that they _deserved _it after all they'd been through.

Who cared if they went a little over the top with it? What was so wrong with wanting to just... Be _normal _for a while? To be able to relax and to settle and to _not _constantly fear for their lives?

Nothing. Nothing was wrong with it at all.

Veronica looked into the living room from where she stood in the kitchen to see Beta setting up the rack meant to hold her collection of records, the actual player already being set up. Although Beta held an appreciation for all technology that came out into the world, she'd always loved the record player, and since she'd purchased one, Veronica would buy her a record for Christmas every year. Her collection was immense and would only continue to grow, Veronica knew.

She couldn't help the fond smile that reached her lips as her best friend struggled with putting the rack together. Beta muttered a few curse words and Veronica couldn't help the quiet laugh that escaped her lips. It was so... _Nice_ to see Beta worrying about something so trivial compared to the problems she'd faced in the past. The past that was now behind them.

The past that would _remain_ behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Much shorter than the first chapter.<br>Much less action than the first chapter.  
>Much less Kol and Elijah than the first chapter.<strong>

**I apologize for that.**

**This was more of an introductory/filler kind of chapter, just to get everyone on the same page with why Beta and Veronica have moved to Mystic Falls, and a little bit of insight as to how things are after 520 years. **

**I hope you liked it! If you did, how about you hit up that review box right there? I know you see it. It's _right there_. In plain sight! I'm really happy that so many people are already following and favoriting (8 favorites, 15 follows) but I've only gotten 3 reviews! That's an easy way to sadden me.**

**Soooo... Review? Xxx.**


	3. Not the Only Ones

**Disclaimer: If I owned TVD, I would be laying in bed, naked, with Kol whilst Elijah made breakfast for me, also naked. As it happens, I am tired and alone and now sad because I will never lay in bed, naked, with Kol Mikaelson and that's a depressing thought. Bottom line: I don't own TVD.**

* * *

><p>"How's a bit of day drinking sound?" Beta's enthusiastic grin practically lit up the room as she almost <em>pranced <em>down the stairs. Veronica couldn't help the fond smile that reached her lips as the brunette danced around the living room where she currently sat, watching the news.

"Beta, it's 11:32 in the morning." She chuckled, eyebrows raised.

Beta shrugged. "So? Whilst I was out snatching a few extra blood bags from the hospital last night, I heard some people talking about going to the Mystic Grill to celebrate their grandmother making it through her kidney transplant and living to tell the tale. Then, on my way out, I heard _more _people praising said Mystic Grill, so I feel as though we should check it out."

Veronica thought back to when she and Beta had driven into town for the first time. They'd passed the Mystic Grill before, the place seeming as though it were a popular hangout for both teenagers and adults alike. With a sigh and her infamous eyeroll, Veronica brought herself to her feet and moved toward the table by the door, on which there was a bowl that held her car keys. "Let's go then." Beta grinned and followed her best friend out the door.

The two headed out to Veronica's black 2012 Dodge Dart (incredibly different in all but color compared to Beta's own 1968 Corvette Stingray, which almost never saw the light of day due to Beta's overprotectiveness of the automobile) and were off down the road. No words were spoken, yet silence was unachieved due to Beta's need to have music playing.

They'd been in Mystic Falls for a few days now and since they had moved into their home, Veronica had noticed a significant change in Beta. She was happier, more upbeat than usual. Beta didn't have to watch her back and make sure she'd covered her tracks. After 500 years, she finally felt as though she could relax.

Veronica was happy for her. She was _thrilled_. Whilst the two had run together, Beta didn't let on, but Veronica knew that she was much more afraid, and had much more reason to _be _afraid, than she, herself, did. Veronica had been running from an existence with Elijah - the _noble _Original. Beta? She'd been running from an existence with _Kol - _the _psychotic _Original.

True enough, the two had both, also, betrayed Klaus, but that didn't bother them as much. Klaus would kill them and although killing people quickly wasn't normally his style, they knew their deaths would be quick.

Kol? He would keep Beta caged. He would never let her out of his sight. If and when he did, she would be locked away, or even compelled to stay in place, whilst he attended to whatever he needed to. Beta couldn't live like that and Veronica wouldn't stand for that.

Although, rumor had it that Klaus had done away with Kol much like he'd done away with Finn - daggered with the magic silver daggers meant to "kill" an Original.

"Kill" meaning that they are dead in just about every sense of the word, exempt the original meaning.

That information, there, had sent relief rushing through Beta and Veronica when they'd been told about it (this was back in the 80s) but they knew they still had Klaus, and even Elijah, to worry about.

So they'd kept running.

Recently, however, that had changed. The two were feeling particularly good about where they'd chosen to stay, there in Mystic Falls, and planned on staying there for a good while. They were excited about it, even.

Veronica glanced over at Beta before bringing her eyes back to the road. The brunette was tapping her fingers on the armrest as she hummed along to the music, a radiant smile settled on her features as she admired Mystic Falls through the windows of her friend's car. "Ron, look," She pointed out the windshield. "Mystic Grill, over there." The smile only grew larger.

The blonde rolled her eyes at Beta's overexcitedness. It _was _just a restaurant, after all. But, of course, she wouldn't hold it against her. Whilst her demeanour was a little over-the-top, it was understandable all the same. They were safe. They were practically free. They didn't have to have a care in the world.

All was well.

Veronica parked the Dart and the two made their way inside. The atmosphere was nice and just from said atmosphere alone, the two could see why it was so popular.

"My fellow day drinker." Beta grinned, holding out her arm for Veronica and nodding toward the bar. Veronica rolled her eyes and shoved her friend away, heading toward the bar and taking a seat. Beta took the stool next to her and waved the bartender over.

"New in town?" He questioned with a flirty smile. Beta smirked and glanced at his nametag, before leaning forward, placing her elbow on the counter and resting her chin in her hand. "Yeah, actually, we are. Now then, _Will_, if you'd be so kind as to bring the two of us some bourbon?"

Will the Bartender smirked back at her. "Right away, miss...?" He trailed off, prompting an answer. Veronica had to hold back the urge to cut into Beta's flirting and say 'spoken for' and instead allowed her friend to give the bartender her name. "Beta."

"Beta. You will _not _sleep with the bartender." Veronica frowned as she watched her friend's dark brown eyes follow Will the Bartender's backside as he made his way toward where the bourbon was kept.

"What are you talking about? I would never do such a thing." Beta replied nonchalantly, her gaze never leaving Will the Bartender's behind.

"Oh stop it, Beta, yes you would."

"Okay, so maybe I would sleep with the bartender."

"But why sleep with the bartender when you could sleep with me?"

The third voice cutting into their conversation surprised them and the two looked up to see a very attractive male leaning over to join in their conversation.

Veronica's eyebrows shot up as she looked over the man that had butted into their tiny argument. Dark hair that looked like it needed to be cut, pale blue eyes that captured her gaze, and oh, _God_, his _smirk_-

_Oh, wow, I think I just found the man of my dreams._

"She shouldn't be considering the bartender in the first place due to the fact that she's already spoken for." The words flew out of the blonde's lips faster than anything else ever had and Beta turned to stare at her in shock, disbelief and betrayal. The "_HOW COULD YOU?!"_ was written all over her features.

Mr. Tall, Dark and _Incredibly _Sexy raised his eyebrows, looking over at Veronica now. "By who? You?"

"Ew, no."

"Excuse me!"

"Speaking of, didn't you tell Isaac you were going to call him?"

Beta's eyebrows shot up just as her mouth snapped shut. Offering the man an apologetic smile, she said "Pardon me," before pulling her phone out of her pocket, dialing the number she knew by heart, and scurrying away.

Veronica smiled as she heard the faint but familiar male voice come through the receiver of her friend's phone and saw the smile that lit up Beta's face as she heard the voice as well.

"Sorry about her." Veronica chuckled, looking back at the man and he simply flashed a smile back with the words "Not a problem," before he introduced himself. "Salvatore," He smirked. "Damon Salvatore."

"Dalca," Veronica smirked back. "Veronica Dalca."

Damon quirked an eyebrow. "That's a new one."

"It's Romanian. Yours is Italian, right?"

"Yep. So why haven't I seen you before? I'm sure I'd remember a face as beautiful as yours."

He was flirting. Normally, Veronica would probably have brushed off any other man's advances.

But this man...

_He _was the man of her dreams. Her soulmate. She was convinced.

"Beta and I are new to town." She explained her flirty smile matching his own. "We moved in a few days ago and now we're finally getting out and about, seeing what this lovely little town is like."

Raised eyebrows again. "And why would you pick _Mystic Falls _of all places to live?" He questioned. Veronica shrugged in response. "It's small, it's quiet, out of the way. We've needed to relax for a while now, and we're finally relaxing." She smiled.

"Quiet," Damon snorted, gulping down some of his drink and shaking his head. "Right."

The two continued chatting, neither of them holding back their flirtatious sides as they downed more bourbon and talked about pointless things.

Meanwhile, Beta was across the room, just about to hang up with the previously mentioned Isaac. "Hey, I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"_You're jonesing, aren't you?_" Her friend chuckled from the other side of the line. Beta rolled her eyes and smirked. "No. I just think that if Ron's going to interfere with my flirting with Mr. Blue Eyes, I'm going to intereere with hers." She looked over at the bar and her smirk fell instantly. Veronica and Damon were gone.

"What the hell...?"

"_They disappeared didn't they?_"

"Yes!"

"_Maybe they're going to have crazy vampire sex._"

"Isaac, Mr. Blue Eyes is not a vampire." Beta lowered her tone as she spoke. "Vee and I are the only vampires in this town."

"_Jeez, Beta, I was kidding._ _Now go win your man, and remember: if it doesn't work out with Mr. Blue Eyes, you always have me._" She could _hear _the smirk in his voice, and had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes yet again. "Later, Isaac. Love you."

"_Love you too, Bait." _There was a beep that signaled that the call had ended and Beta smiled fondly, shoving the phone in her pocket, before she started toward the bar, intending on asking Will the Bartender where Damon and Veronica had gone.

* * *

><p>Damon frowned as he listened to the words that left Veronica's brunette friend. Beta, was it? Normally, Damon wouldn't care to listen in to anyone's conversations when he had someone as beautiful as Veronica in front of him, but as he heard the words "You're jonesing, aren't you?" come from the receiver of Beta's phone...<p>

Well...

He became interested. She was on the phone with her _supposed _significant other, but considering what Damon heard of the conversation on the way out, he wasn't so sure that's what this Isaac guy was to her.

"_Vee and I are the only vampires in this town_."

Veronica and Beta were vampires. Like himself and his brother and Caroline and Rebekah.

Great. Two more vampires in Mystic Falls. Exactly what they needed.

He was suddenly very thankful he parked his car toward the back of the Grill and not the front. Veronica had said something about Beta taking her car back, so that she could go with him in his car, to his place. Because that's what they were planning on doing - going back to Damon's. Now, however, Damon wasn't so sure that's where this was going.

As they left the building and turned the corner, heading for the back where his car was located, Damon glanced around for witnesses and when he saw none, he abruptly interrupted whatever story Veronica was telling by grabbing her by the shoulders and pinning her to the brick wall next to him. A squeak left the blonde as she stared up at him. "The hell are you doing?!" She snapped. "If you're going to rape me, I swear to god you won't live another thirty sec-"

"So you're a vampire, huh?" Damon cut her off and Veronica's mouth snapped shut.

_How did he know?_

* * *

><p><strong>Aloha, guys! Happy Friday! I'm trying to update this once a week, on ThursdaysFridays/Saturdays. We'll see how that works out. As of right now, I'm incredibly exhausted and I have to get up early tomorrow for orientation (I GOT A JOB, GUYS!) so I should probably go to bed soon, so I think I'm going to make this note a little short.**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! I lost inspiration toward the end, there, in case you didn't notice, which is part of why I cut it short. The chapter was, also, supposed to be much longer, but I chopped it because I knew that I had to get this up before I went to bed tonight.**

**Okay, I'm going to bed now. Love you all! Goodnight and, again, I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Review, maybe? Xxxx**


	4. Speak of the Devil

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Vampire Diaries (which I don't), Elijah and Kol would be here helping me rid my house of these INCESSANT BUGS THAT ARE DRIVING ME UP THE WALL, DEAR JESUS, I HATE THESE THINGS SO MUCH. _Obviously, _they're not here because, otherwise, these _disgusting insects would not be attempting to invade my home_. Basically: I don't own TVD.**

* * *

><p>"So you're a vampire, huh?" Damon cut her off and Veronica's mouth snapped shut. <em>How did he know?<em>

He smirked and went to question her further, but was stopped in his tracks when Veronica suddenly shoved forward and then, even more suddenly, it was Damon that was pinned to the wall and he _literally _could not move.

"It would take a _fellow _vampire to pin _me _to the wall," Her voice was calm, level, but her eyes told a different story as they swirled with curiosity and anger. "Meaning you're one too. Obviously not as old as me," It was Veronica that smirked then. "But you're still a vampire, _aren't you_, Damon? I'm assuming you heard Beta talking to Isaac, then?"

"Veronica, I thought you said we had no fellow vampires in this town." Beta interjected as she turned the corner and the two looked at her, Veronica loosening her grip on Damon.

_Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear_. The blonde vampire almost laughed.

"Obviously, I was wrong." She sighed, taking a step back. She looked at Damon. "Listen, we're not here to cause any problems as long as you're not here to cause any problems." She promised. Damon's suspicious gaze never shifted. He had enough problems involving Original Barbie back home, and Klaus being _God knows _where. He didn't need two more vampires driving _him _insane and threatening _Elena's _safety.

Beta glanced around, frowning as a group of teenagers exited the Grill. "How about we go somewhere where we don't have to sit in an alley and be quiet about all of this?"

With a patronizing smile, Damon spoke "Follow me." His response earned an eye roll from Veronica and a sigh from Beta, before he got into his car and the two moved toward Veronica's Dart.

"Think he's the only one?" Beta posed as Veronica pulled out of the parking lot and followed Damon's car down the road.

Veroncia shrugged. "Could be. Also might not be. We'll just have to see when we get there, won't we?"

The drive wasn't long. About five to ten minutes passed. Beta and Veronica agreed that nothing about the Originals would be mentioned, should he ask why they moved into town. They'd been running, lying and making excuses for 500 years - it was practically second nature to them.

"We're not leaving Mystic Falls." Beta declared as Veronica pulled followed Damon down a driveway. The blonde nodded in agreement. "No, we're not. If he doesn't like it, too bad. He's dealing with it."

They looked up at the house they were reaching with raised eyebrows and slackened jaws. It was older, that was for sure. It was also _huge_.

Parking not far behind Damon, they stepped out and he smirked at them. "Welcome to the Salvatore Boarding House." His tone was somewhat mocking what Beta frowned. "_Please, _come inside." He invited.

"We're going to get along _beautifully_, aren't we?" Beta poked back and Veronica held back yet another eye roll at her friend's words. Damon offered a tight smile as a response and led the way inside. The two silently marveled at the magnificence of the Boarding House as he led them into the living room.

"Drink?" He offered, motioning to a table with numerous kinds of liquor, and glasses to drink said liquor from, spread out on top of it.

Beta and Veronica both accepted a glass from him, Beta poking her tongue into it when he wasn't looking to see if it was spiked.

It wasn't.

"So," Damon sprawled himself out across the couch and looked up at the two before him, motioning to the couch opposite to him. "Is what you told me in the bar true, or do you have _different _reasoning for being in Mystic Falls?"

With a sigh from Veronica, the two took a seat on the couch he motioned to and the "peace talks" (as Beta would later refer to them) began.

- _A Change in the Weather _-

Believe it or not, about two hours later, you would've found the three _laughing_. Their "unncessary peace talks" had been over in a heartbeat and they were getting along as if they'd been friends for decades.

Damon had told Beta and Veronica of his brother Stefan and how he was currently running around with his humanity off ("Joy." Beta had muttered, all too familiar with vampires turning their humanity off.) whilst Damon tried (and basically failed) to pick up the pieces of that delicate life that Stefan had ultimately smashed.

Beta and Veronica told Damon about why they were in Mystic Falls (leaving out Klaus, of course) and he was accepting of their reasons, as well as understood when Beta had requested that they leave certain details out of the conversation - something somewhat unusual for Damon to do, but he liked these girls. They reminded him of himself, in a way, and he was honestly thrilled to have some vampires around that weren't Stefan, Caroline or Rebekah.

Stefan was a pain in the ass due to his humanity being shut off. Caroline tended to just annoy him in general and the same went for the Original Barbie.

"_Who the hell are you talking to?_"

Damon shut his eyes and silently groaned. _Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear. _With his eyes shut and too busy focusing on how he was going to handle the bitch at that moment, he didn't notice the utterly horrified looks that Beta and Veronica were exchanging.

That was a voice that they knew all too well.

Veronica cleared her throat. "Ahm, well, it's been fun, Damon, but Beta and I have got to split." She spoke so fast that Damon almost missed what she was saying, her words blurring together. He opened his eyes and frowned as he saw the two getting up. "Thanks for the drinks!" The blonde offered a smile. "See you-"

"Where do you think you're going?"

The two froze as the voice came from behind them. Their fear when they'd first heard the voice was nothing compared to what was mounting inside them now.

"Who're your friends, Damon?" Rebekah Mikaelson questioned as she began making her way toward the two at a slow, leisurely pace. "You should've told me you were having some girls over. I've been meaning to find some new girlfriends to hang out with."

Damon remained silent, still confused as to why Veronica and Beta had been in such a hurry to leave and as to why they now looked so terrified. Then it clicked. Veronica had said they were old. Old enough to possibly have been old friends - or maybe enemies? - with Rebekah? Maybe. They _had _skirted around why they were only just now settling down...

"Ah, they were just leaving." He finally spoke. "No time to make friends." He tried, standing up and moving to lead the two toward the door.

"Oh, but could we at least introduce ourselves?"

Beta and Veronica froze once again and terror filled them as Rebekah stepped around to stand in front of them. "I'm Rebe-" The blonde was the one to cut herself off. Her eyebrows raised and her jaw hung somewhat open as she took in the sight before her.

It was a split second decision that Beta knew she'd probably regret later, but she also knew that they _had _to get out.

So with the vampiric speed and strength that she'd grown accustomed to escaping with over the past 800 years, she threw Veronica over her shoulder and blurred out of the house, the door to the Salvatore Boarding House swinging shut behind her.

She'd never started a car faster in her life and she doubted she would ever again, as she threw Veronica in the passenger's seat and turned the key in the ignition, slamming her foot down on the acceleration and getting the _hell _out of dodge.

Inside, Rebekah stared after the two in bewilderment as numerous questions attacked her brain. Damon was almost _nervous _as he suspiciously watched the blonde Original. She slowly turned to him. "What were their names, Damon?" She asked slowly. She already knew the answer, but she felt the need to hear someone else say it.

"I-"

"What. Were. Their. Names?" Each word was punctuated as she ground them out. She wasn't quite sure what she was feeling. Was it anger? Was she happy? Was it a mixture of both? More questions plagued her.

_Should she call Nik? _He wouldn't be happy if he found out that the reasons for his first lost doppelganger were hiding out in Mystic Falls and she hadn't told him. She almost shivered at the thought of being daggered again.

"Veronica and Beta." Damon answered slowly. He knew he had no choice but to tell her. Who knew what she'd do if he didn't answer?

Rebekah frowned. Beta? Had Biancella changed her name? Her frown quickly turned around as she took that in. Beta. She liked it.

"Excuse me, I've got something I have to do." Rebekah blurred out of the house, the door slamming shut behind her like it had behind Beta and Veronica only moments before.

He knew he'd done something wrong in giving her their names.

"Ah, shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Really short one and I apologize for that. In case you haven't noticed, I've been trying to update consistently, putting up about one chapter a week. The goal is to have one chapter go up each Thursday (same day as TVD's new episodes!) and to just <em>remain a consistent updater. <em>If you've read my fics in the past, you know that I have a serious issue with this whole "consistent updating" thing. I apologize in advance.**

**Anyways, it's short because I wanted to get this up for you and I figure that's a good enough cliffhanger to hold you over until next Thursday. (Probably not, haha.)**

**Is Rebekah going to hand them over? Or is she going to attempt to make amends with her old friends? O.o**

**(I'm asking this because I want you to answer. I think I'm going to try and do a weekly poll, for this fic, on my profile. That is this week's question.)**

**So, _hit up my profile_ and check out that poll! I'll announce the results to each poll during each update, as well as have a new one each week.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Again, sorry it's so short. I just wanted to give you guys something so I remain a consistent updater.**

**(Just another random question: Who's excited for S6, tonight? _*silently prays it's better than S5 was*_)**

**Review, maybe? Xxxx**


	5. Long Time, No See

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that if I owned TVD, I would've had Elijah to keep me calm earlier when I freaked out after I got home from work. O.o And then Kol to cheer me up afterwards, if ya catch my drift.**

* * *

><p>Beta slammed the door to the house and turned the lock. Though a lock wouldn't do much to keep a vampire out of a house that didn't belong to a human, there was a sort of reassurance in locking the door that she knew she needed.<p>

Veronica looked over at her friend in bewilderment. Although her friend's fear was understandable, and shared, she couldn't help but be shocked at how the brunette had reacted to the situation.

Rebekah knew they were in Mystic Falls. What were they going to do, now? If Rebekah was there, Klaus wasn't far behind. He _couldn't _be far behind.

Oh, but they _liked _Mystic Falls. Hell, they _loved it_. They'd bought a home and furnished it and everything and they'd finally began to integrate into the small town's society - only for it all to be ruined in a heartbeat.

Time was ticking away as the two shared looks in the defeaning silence. They both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

_I don't want to leave._

_I don't want to leave, either._

_Well, then, what are we going to do?_

"We could beg...?" Veronica suggested, weakly. It took nanoseconds for Beta's look to turn murderous.

Beta did not _beg_. Beta did not _plead_. Beta _fought_.

And that was what Veronica had just ignited inside of her friend: that fighting _fire -_ that burning _passion_ -that had slowly but surely dimmed since they'd escaped 520 years ago. It had, very suddenly, reignited within Beta Amoretti and Veronica suddenly didn't feel so afraid either.

"No." Beta's teeth ground together as she spat out the syllable. "I'm not going anywhere. _We're _not going anywhere."

There was a knock at the door then. The two turned to look at their front door. The silence that followed the knock didn't last long, being shattered when Veronica uttered the words "It's open."

Slowly, almost as if it were a horror movie, the door opened and in the doorway stood Rebekah Mikaelson.

Silence again.

Nobody moved as the three seemed to debate what they were going to do then.

The silence was shattered when Beta and Rebekah spoke at the same time.

"Long time, no see, Bekah."

"Been a while, hasn't it, girls?"

Rebekah smirked slightly as the younger of her two old friends took a small step back. Beta, however, stood her ground, locking eyes with the Original.

Veronica wouldn't lie. She was terrified of Rebekah. Being four centuries older, the Original had strength that the youngest of the three could never match. True enough, being 600 years old gave Veronica an incredible amount of strength, but nevertheless, Rebekah was stronger.

Beta went to speak. What she was going to say, she wasn't actually sure. She wouldn't know what she was going to say until it came out of her mouth. She knew that her words would be defiant and might cost herself her life, but she didn't care. She was tired of running.

Before she could speak, however, Rebekah beat her to the punch.

"I forgive you."

Beta's words died in her throat as she took in what her former friend had just told her. Veronica was the one to voice their shared shock. "_What?_"

The older of the two almost wanted to call bullshit, but she couldn't find her voice. Rebekah _forgave _them? She forgave them for defying Klaus and Elijah and _him _and running away and leaving her to her own devices with her three brothers, something that Rebekah might've even defended them for, only for Klaus to dagger her and maybe even Kol, simply because Beta and Veronica's being vampires was rooted in the youngest male Original.

"It's been 500 years." Rebekah stated cooly. "Aside from that time that I spent thoughtless and daggered by my bastard brother, I had a good amount of time to think, and a lot of that thinking was spent wondering why exactly you would've done that. And I understand."

Silence fell again as Beta and Veronica took in the blonde's words. And then... The _truly _unexpected happened.

It started with a twitch - a flicker of a smile that slowly creeped its way onto Rebekah's lips, regardless of how hard she tried not to let it.

And then there was this surge, which ended in a group embrace between the three vampires.

It was the oddest thing... But did that matter? Not really. Three friends, long since separated by fear, hatred and anger, had been reunited once more. That was what mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMNIT I'M SO SORRY!<strong>

**I'm really so sorry - literally right after I promised weekly updates on Thursdays, I stopped updating for weeks on end. I'm so so so sorry, guys. ****I'm also sorry about how shit this chapter is, but I had no idea how to go about this and writer's block is a bitch and I feel so bad, I'm so sorry!**

**I keep saying sorry like it's going to change something and I know it won't, but I don't know what else to say. .**

**Agh. Moving on from my terrible updating habits, I'm really sad to say that nobody really voted on my poll. (very few people, actually.) I thought it'd be a bit of a fun thing to see what all of you guys thought about possibilities for upcoming chapters and the like, but it didn't get much of a response. **

**I'll make another one nonetheless, but I won't lie - I'm not thrilled you guys didn't respond to the last one and I have some sincere doubts about you responding to this one. ****If there's not enough responses to this one there won't be anymore polls.**

**I love you guys and again, I'm really sorry it took forever for me to update. I'll try and update on the fourth, but I make no promises.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
